Save Him
by Dana1
Summary: Bray ups the stakes in his feud with Roman Reigns causing the Samoan to look elsewhere for help. (No slash despite what the picture looks like)
1. Trap

Title: Save Him

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings:Wrestling violence

Summary:Bray ups the stakes in his feud with Roman Reigns causing the Samoan to look elsewhere for help.

Time frame: AU (hopefully!) and starts out the night after Night of Champions.

Roman Reigns arrived at Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo Texas with Dean Ambrose for Monday Night RAW. He was feeling aprehensive after he, Dean Ambrose, and Erick Rowan lost the tag match at Night of Champions after Rowan had been choked out by Braun Strowman. The referee had been distracted by Harper.

It had been Erick's first match since returning from injury, and had approached him and Dean about teaming with them. He said he wanted revenge on Bray and Luke and since they needed a tag partner, they agreed since they needed a partner for the match.

One of the Production Assistants came up to them and handed them a piece of paper. Dean read it and shook his head. "I'm not even on it."

"And I'm teaming with Rowan versus Harper and Strowman." Roman shook his head. "You'll watch my back tonight right?"

"I can't trust Rowan to watch your back," he joked as they walked into their lockerroom. They found Antonio Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler already changing.

Dean and Roman changed before leaving the locker room. Neither really liked hanging around the locker room. It was sort of a leftover from their Shield days when no one liked them. Dean was a loner and other than his cousins and Dean, Roman didn't have friends backstage either.

They headed to catering and fond the former WWE champion Seth Rollins sitting at a table texting someone but other than that the catering area was empty. RAW wasn't going to start for another 4 hours so it was still relatively quiet backstage.

"Where's your title Rollins," Dean called.

Seth looked up at Dean and glared at him. "Go to Hell Ambrose," he said before stalking off.

"Seems a bit touchy," Roman said with a smirk on his face. He wasn't happy about Sheamus being champion but it wasn't Seth so it made him glad.

Dean just grinned glad for the distraction of their own loss the previous night.

DDD

Before the tag match, Dean was pacing near the entrance. Roman would go out first, and then Erick. The sound technician had already said he'd play his music after Erick's. Dean stopped pacing for a moment and looked at Erick. The red bearded man stared at him not saying anything. Erick was not known for being talkative so it didn't bother Dean.

Erick's music Sheepherder started to play but Erick wasn't moving. He was staring at something behind Dean. Dean turned around and all he saw was a black mask. He took a swing at Strowman and the big man just shoved him back hard. Dean got up and saw a white sheep mask in front of him.

"Grab him," a voice said from somewhere near him and he was yanked to his feet and he was carried away. He fought against the grip and Strowman pulled him into his triangle chokehold and choked him until all Dean saw was stars before everything faded away.

DDD

Roman stood in the middle ring wondering where Rowan was. The music stopped and Lillian Garcia looked at him with an even more confused expression than he knew he was wearing. Charles Robinson shrugged.

The lights went out and the Wyatts music started to play but no one came out. Roman looked towards the Titan Tron but it showed nothing. They remained in the ring but no one came out. Roman had a really bad feeling about this. Robinson signaled for the bell and ruled it in Roman and Erik's favor as a forfeit from the other team.

Roman hurried backstage and found that Dean was nowhere to be found near the entrance. When he asked the sound technician what had happened the man just shrugged saying he wasn't really paying attention. He had been waiting for his cue to play music. When Roman went to the locker room he found Dean's gear but no Dean. His bad feeling grew to worry.

DDD

NOtes: Thanks or Guest for correcting my misspelling. Thanks to Harry for pointing out I had repeated myself as well.

Notes: I've been wanting to write something like this for awhile. Not quite sure where I'm going with it (I hate muses) but I'm definitely going to be working on it.


	2. Gone

Notes: Thanks to my annonymous guest for the spelling correction and thanks to Harry for pointing out I repeated part of the first chapter.

Roman was ready to pull his hair out as he looked around the arena. He found it hard to believe that no one had seen anything. One of the referees backstage said he thought he saw Dean by the curtain earlier but he wasn't sure. He tried to call Dean's cellphone but found out it was still in Dean's bag. Dean's sudden disappearance worried him. He wasn't worried about Rowan at the moment.

"What's the matter Reigns," a voice called from behind him. He spun around to see Seth standing behind him. "Lose your tag partners?"

Roman ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "If you've done anything..."

Seth snorted. "I didn't do anything to Dean. Though I heard some rumor he followed some buzzards." He saw Roman's face turn bright red in anger. "Just a rumor Roman. Dean's crazy. Who knows where he went off to.";

Roman shoved Seth away. Where could they have gone?

DDD

Dean came to again with a start. He was lying on a hard surface. He couldn't see anything. He didn't know if it was because he was somewhere dark or if he was blindfolded. "Wyatt?" He called.

He didn't receive a response, but he could hear someone moving around near him. He tried to move his arms and found that they were tied behind his back. "Where am I?" He demanded.

"Quiet Ambrose," Bray's southern drawl answered him. "All will be revealed soon." He felt something being removed from his eyes and he found himself staring at a bright shining light. It took him a moment to realize it was a light from a camera.

"I told you Roman," Bray drawled. "I warned you. I told you I would remove anyone that got in my way of stopping you. You never listened when we took out Randy Orton and your cousin Jimmy Uso. You let yourself be fooled by my white sheep." He chuckled. He reached a hand out and grabbed Dean by his hair. "My white sheep brought me your only friend. Your friend who would do anything for you. But as I told you Roman. Anyone but you."

Everything went black again as they poounced on him hitting and kicking him and stomping down on his bad shoulder.

The lights came back up revealing an unconscious Dean Ambrose. The lights flashed again, and Dean was gone.


End file.
